The invention relates to a structural wing-fuselage component for connecting two wings to a fuselage section of an aircraft.
In this arrangement each of the two wings comprises a shell component that is integrated or is to be integrated in the upper shell of the wing, wherein the two shell components together form the structural wing-fuselage component.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 3,735,524 describes a wing assembly for a toy airplane including a pair of wing halves with inter-fitting inner ends that lie on the airplane fuselage.
In the state of the art, wing-fuselage connections have hitherto been formed by means of a wing box. The wing box is a component that is separate from the aerofoils, which component mostly comprises various parts, wherein in order to form the wing box the parts are welded together and/or interconnected by way of connecting elements. As a rule, the wing box is made from metal. Over time it is possible for corrosion to occur. The wing box comprises connecting elements for connecting the wing or the fuselage, which connections are also as a rule made from metal.
The connection of, in particular, the aerofoils requires very considerable installation effort that is associated with high costs. This arrangement is associated with a disadvantage in that in the connection between the wing and the wing box the load is transferred around corners, which reduces the stability of the connection and has an unfavourable influence on the load transfer from the wing to the fuselage.
It is the object of the invention to create a wing-fuselage connection in an aircraft, which connection makes it possible to install the aerofoils in a simpler manner with fewer parts than was possible up to now.